Healing
Healing in Epee will be handled fairly strictly. First-Aid and Traditional Medicine Certain Academic Skills, such as Pre-Med or Biology, might grant the justification to perform First-Aid, or even actual medical procedures. Contacts might also allow one to call upon a friend with medical training to provide healing of this sort. For the purposes of this game, first-aid and traditional medicine provide more or less the same benefit, but the difficulty to perform first-aid is reduced for those with genuine medical training. First-Aid can only be performed on Consequences, and all it accomplishes is to set a Consequence on the Road to Recovery. When you perform first-aid on a Consequence, you may rename that Consequence to reflect that it has been seen to. A good way to mark this is to put an asterisk in the name of the Consequence, such as replacing "Broken Leg" with "Leg in a Cast*". First-Aid on a Minor Consequence is pretty much irrelevant. First-Aid on a Mild Consequence will cause it to heal the next time you hit a minor milestone. First-Aid on a Severe Consequence will allow it to downgrade to a recovering Mild Consequence after the next significant milestone '''(so it will take one more minor milestone after that significant milestone before it heals). First-Aid on an Extreme Consequence will allow you to start dealing with it, and after the next '''major milestone you may rename that Consequence and free up the Extreme Consequence slot. The difficulty to perform first-aid on a Mild Consequence is Great (+4). The difficulty to perform first-aid on a Major Consequence is Fantastic (+6). The difficulty to perform first-aid on an Extreme Consequence is Legendary (+8). The difficulty will be reduced by 2 if the person performing first-aid has genuine medical training, such as a doctor or a pre-med student. First-Aid cannot be used to reduce stress. Magical Healing Magical Healing can be used to reduce stress or reduce the severity of consequences. Stress It's important to keep in mind that stress does not represent damage. As such, "healing magic" per se may not be appropriate for reducing stress in and of itself. But magic to energize or grant luck to an ally could be used this way, so options for reducing stress are listed here. The difficulty to clear a stress box is equal to the value of the box being cleared, so for example, clearing the +1 box has a difficulty of +1. If you succeed with style at a check to clear stress, you may clear an additional stress box in the same stress track of lesser value. Consequences Healing Consequences is more limited, and actually does require healing magic or something with obvious application. While Magical Healing can reduce the severity of a consequence, it can't clear a consequence altogether. The difficulty to heal a consequence is equal to the difficulty to perform first aid on the same consequence. However, if you succeed with style on the check, instead of simply setting the consequence on the road to recovery, magical healing also reduces the severity of the consequence by one level. Minor consequences are cleared entirely if this happens. This also sets the consequence on the road to recovery. A consequence's severity can only be reduced by magic once per session, even if a different healer is attempting the healing. Category:Rules